


Fear is your Cage

by Postapokalypso



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rejection, Slow Burn, how will sesshomaru react, if thats your thing, others will also love kagura, the first half is very close to the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postapokalypso/pseuds/Postapokalypso
Summary: She knew she was nothing but fodder for the dogs.What kind of plan could get her out of her prison?Only one that could also get her killed.And she couldnt rely on anyone to be her saviour. Not even Sesshomaru.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. A gust of Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Ive always loved fanfics who stayed close to their source material, so thats what Im gonna go for. You can throw rocks at me or something if I fail. (I will probably fail in some parts.)
> 
> Im gonna give the lead over the plot to the characters here, so whatever happens is up to them. If Kagura decides to mud catch with Jaken, y know...whatever rocks her boat.

————————CHAPTER I - A gust of Wind—————————-

Kagura stretched her legs, dipping her toes into the shallow water. The pond lay silent in the evening breeze and she enjoyed the warm sun caressing her skin. Kagura was glad Hakudoshi and Naraku didn’t want her around whilst they were plotting something. They had been talking about a small tube of red paste, that Hakudoshi had acquired. And Kagura might have also picked up that it was potentially very dangerous to demons. But they had sent her away and alas, that was all she knew. Kagura didn’t care about it, she preferred the enjoyment of gazing into the orange sun.

As it began vanishing behind the mountains in the distance, Kagura stood up. I must have lost track of time, she thought. Naraku is probably suspicious of me staying away so long. But is that still important anyway?  
As Sesshomaru had said, Naraku surely knew by now, that she was after his heart. It was only a question of time until he decided to get rid of her for real. Kagura felt that consequence catching up with her fast, an inevitable stroke of fate.  
She landed on the balcony of the little wooden hut, hidden between the mountains, in which Hakudoshi kept himself hidden. Kohaku sat there, leaned against the wall, staring at her with his brown lifeless eyes.

“Isn’t Hakudoshi back yet?” Kagura asked.  
“No.,” said Kohaku.  
She rested her shoulders against the wood, standing next to him. He stared ahead into the darkness. Kagura looked down at him. “You remember, don’t you?”  
A jolt went through Kohaku’s body. He clenched his hands around his knees but said nothing.  
“Don’t act so scaredy,” Kagura said. “I’m not telling on you.”  
A shivery breath escaped Kohaku’s lungs. He relaxed his arms and spread his fingers loosely over his knees. “How…did you notice?”  
“You’re joking, huh?” Kagura squatted down next to him and fixated his eyes with hers. “You tried to kill yourself after I got you out of that castle. Don’t worry, I don’t think Hakudoshi or Naraku caught the drift.”

Kohaku opened his mouth. Thought. “What do you want from me Kagura?”  
Kagura thought about that. There was nothing she wanted from the boy. He had had it harsh enough, with what Naraku had done to him and she didn’t want to cause him any more problems. But now that she knew, she had to die sometime soon anyway, maybe there was something to gain from this. There was no chance of getting out of this completely unscathed, but maybe Kagura could give herself a chance to live. The plan that had popped into her head was ludicrous, but it was a speck of light in what had been pitch black darkness just a moment before.  
“Listen to me,” Kagura finally said, “I will not force you into this, but there is something you could do for me.”

————–

It was the middle of the night, when Hakudoshi returned, from whatever slaughter he had participated in. Kagura and Kohaku were now sitting on the roof, glancing at the stars. Hakudoshi walked into the hut and a few moments later, Kagura could hear Naraku’s voice. A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged her legs to get warm again. He freaked her out, even though the Naraku inside was probably just a puppet.  
“…we don’t have a lot…the plant…we have to get it right,” Hakudoshi said. Naraku spoke, but his voice was lowered and Kagura just heard him say something about a generals brother dying. They continued their conversation inaudibly. After a while it went silent, nothing was to be heard anymore. Hakudoshi’s small footsteps moved inside the hut.  
Kohaku shot Kagura a questioning look and she nodded in response.

“Can I ask you something?” he said.  
“If you have to.”  
“Is it bad…to die?”  
“How am I supposed to know,” Kagura said. “I’ve never died before. ”  
Kohaku took that in and looked in the opposite direction.  
“However,” Kagura continued. “There might be worse ways to die than others.”  
“How so?” he asked.  
“It’s good if it’s over quickly,” Kagura said. “And if you regret nothing. If I had fought for something and I had to die just at the moment after finally acquiring it, that would be the worst.”  
“Wouldnt you regret it more if you had never fought in the first place?” Kohaku wanted to know.  
“I don’t know,” Kagura said. Then she stood up and stretched. “I won’t have a chance to fight for anything anyway. Enough of this now.”  
Kagura pulled a little feather out of her hair. “I’m gonna leave for a bit,” she said. And with that she jumped off the roof and rose into the air on the feather, gliding away into the night. Kohaku pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head between them.  
Hakudoshi stood underneath him on the balcony, his hand firmly clenching his Naginata weapon. Looking at the point in the night sky where Kagura had vanished his lips formed a slight smile.

“Master Jaken! Please help, this fish is so heavy!”  
Rin was standing at a riverbank, holding a makeshift rod, made of a thick branch, some of Sesshomaru’s hairs, and a little hook-shaped stone she had picked up. She dug her feet into the ground and pulled, but whatever was on the other end of the line was too strong for her.  
“Yes, Yes,” Jaken took the rod from Rin and pulled. He wasn’t much stronger either, but maybe he could wear the thing out. Why did that damn kid have to go fishing all the time? And couldn’t Sesshomaru take care of this, if he needed to let the girl tag along? Why did he have to make sure Rin didn’t starve?  
“Pull harder Master Jaken, harder!”  
“I’m pulling alright..” she murmured.  
Rin wrapped her arms around Jaken and started pulling him backward. He yelped. “Wait, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“I’m helping you pull,” she exclaimed cheerfully, “we almost got him, Master Jaken!”  
Before Jaken could get the fish out of the water though, a storm picked up and he lost his ground, the wind whipped him through the air and he plunged into the river. Gasping for air, he fought his way back up.  
“Master Jaken!” Rin screamed. She must have let go of him and was now standing at the riverbank. “Where are you?”  
“I’m here you idiot,” he said and swam over.

Not far from the river, Sesshomaru had raised his nose to the wind. He wasn’t surprised to see a white feather descend from the sky. He had smelled her from miles away, with Naraku’s stench still lingering in her smell. Kagura touched down on the grass before him, her bare feet sinking into the grass wet with dew. “Good evening.”  
Sesshomaru decided not to say anything. Kagura had sought him out, therefore it was her turn to speak. Her appearance suggested, however, that she was once more confronted with a situation that she was unable to cope with by herself.  
She tapped the fan against her lips. “Impressive how close you’ve already come to finding Narakus hideout.”  
He sized her up with a cold glance. She didn’t seem to mind.

“If from here, you walk Southeast, you will find a mountain ridge. That’s where Hakudoshi is hiding. He is one of Narakus new babies, it might be worth keeping an eye on him because he does seem to know where Naraku hides his heart.”  
“I believe I have already told you,” Sesshomaru finally said, “if you want your freedom, fight for it yourself.”  
Kagura just smiled at him. “I know. That’s not what I was after.”  
Sesshomaru wouldn’t ask what she had been after. She shot him a last look, then pulled the little feather from her hair and ascended into the sky.  
From some distance, he heard Rins laughter. “You’ve got him, Master Jaken! You’ve got him! I knew you could do it!”  
“The rod isn’t of any use no more. I hope you’re happy, you damn brat.”  
“No, I still need a fire, Master Jaken!”  
Sesshomaru felt cool air touching his cheeks, a slight breeze told of rain to come from Southeast. Even if Kagura hadn’t said it out loud, he was sure she was trying to exploit his strength to get rid of that Hakudoshi and finally, Naraku. Just, previously she had made no pretence of this. Why this time?


	2. Last Resort

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken built a makeshift fireplace for Rin. He used dried leaves and branches. Rin skewered her fish with a long stick and drove it into the soft ground. She bent it a bit, so the fish would hang above the fire. The girl had gotten quite good at taking care of herself, Sesshomaru barely needed to do anything. He wondered where his reluctance to do so came from. He could do those things for her, but she managed well enough without him, so he didn't give it further thought.

Jaken glanced up at Sesshomaru. "What's up, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru heard his question but didn't see any use in answering it. He was thinking whether he should make use of the information Kagura had given him. If it was true, he was closer than ever to destroying Naraku. Or to find his heart at least. Besides not wanting to give in to her unspoken request, he saw no reason not to head southeast.

"What's wrong, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"Be quiet Rin!" Jaken said. "Can't you see that Lord Sesshomaru is thinking?"

Rin sat down at the fire and hugged her legs. She was okay with getting her own food, following Lord Sesshomaru, and doing what he needed her to do. But sometimes she felt that something was missing and it made her sad. Maybe it was the memory of her dear mother and the warmth she had embodied. It was only the spur of a moment though, never longer. Rin was always able to shake the feeling quickly and smile again.

"Watch Rin and Ah-Uhn, Jaken," Sesshomaru said. 

"But..my Lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked. 

"I have to check on something." Sesshomaru said. And with that, he turned around and walked southwest. 

Jaken sighed and sat down next to Rin by the fire. "Oh, why does Lord Sesshomaru always need to leave me with that girl."

"Don't be sad, Master Jaken," Rin said. "I'll share my fish with you." She beamed at him with the most bright and endearing smile in the world. Jaken sighed once more.

\-----

Ginta and Hakkaku were two of the strongest wolves in the tribe. Apart from Koga, who had been an outstanding warrior, even as a kid. And with the Shikon Jewel Shards in his legs, he was now also hell-for-leather fast. 

It was oftentimes to his advantage, but Ginta and Hakkaku weren't so sure if they liked it so much. Maybe they would've if they didn't have to chase Koga all the time. After he had run around for days without tiring, they finally caught up with him. Ginta based his arms on his shivering knees, panting. "Ko-Koga, finally."

"Took you long enough, slowpokes."

Koga was sat on a stone, staring at the horizon, where the sun was setting.

"Easy for you to talk," Hakkaku said. "You've got jewel shards in your legs."

"Exactly, OUR legs are tired," Ginta sat down on his butt. "We should slow down and give ourselves a few more breaks. Even you cant fight Naraku when you're burnt out from running."

Koga turned around. " me! That bastard has something coming as soon as I get my hands on him."

"Yes, of couurse," Hakkaku laid down in the grass and crossed his arms behind his head. "But don't you think you should be as fit as possible for that?"

"Keh, even if I hadn't eaten for weeks, Id take that moron down."

Kogas cracked his knuckles and made it sound like he had stepped on bones.

"Are you completely sure of that?" Hakkaku asked.

"Hah? Are you stupid? Why the hell wouldn't I be sure of that?"

Hakkaku pointed at the reddening sky. Koga followed his finger and looked up. He saw a small white feather riding the horizon. He clenched his fist. "That's Kagura!"

Ginta yawned. "Now what?"

"Stop yawning! We will follow her of course!"

"Are you sure?" Ginta asked. "I mean you didn't even pick up her trail."

"Ginta is right," Hakkaku said. "If you are that tired, you could get into serious trouble."

Koga stood up. "I don't fucking care. I'm looking for a trail since weeks! I'm not gonna miss this one."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other with worry. If it was about Koga, their thoughts often resembled each other very closely. 

This better not go wrong, thought Ginta, and Hakkaku nodded in agreement, his face stern. 

"What are you waiting for, eh?" And with that, Koga dashed away in a whirlwind. A big cloud of dust stayed behind and engulfed his two friends.

\-----

"Look Kohaku," said Hakudoshi. "Kagura is coming back."

Kohaku obediently turned his head into the direction Hakudoshi was indicating. A white feather had appeared in the night sky. Hakudoshi grabbed his Naginata and stood up. He had once taken the weapon from a demon named Rengokuki, the former rider of the Demon Horse Entei. "And she has brought company," Hakudoshi added.

Kohaku tried not to show any apparent reaction. Was this part of Kaguras plan? He was sure she ought to have one. Earlier that day she had appealed to him to ask her just one question while Hakudoshi was around. Kohaku couldn't make sense of that request. Did she seek some kind of back up while she was gone? But why would she then come back here, where Hakudoshi was? Why was she not hiding or seeking out Naraku, who had her heart in his grasp?

Kagura landed nimbly footed on the balcony. Her hair was ruffled by the wind and Kohaku thought, that she was even more beautiful and wild like this. He could see it clearly in her eyes, she knew she didn't have much time left. Maybe that's why she had flown fast and untamed. It was probably the last time.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked. She saw a little tube of red paste standing on the table and recalled the conversation overheard earlier. "What is that?"

"Taste it, if you want to know so badly. Albeit.." Hakudoshi took a step towards her. "It could end in premature death. This is the strongest poison in the world, especially against a mutt like Inuyasha. But tell me, did you spend your leisure time nicely Kagura?"

Kagura decided not to answer, why would she. Instead, she walked past Hakudoshi into the hut.

"Where have you been?" Hakudoshi insisted.

"Getting some fresh air."

"Hmm, while you were at it," he said. "It seems you've been attracting some attention to yourself." Hakudoshi followed her like a sinister shadow. "Kagura, don't tell me you haven't noticed someone following you."

She leaned against the wall. "I haven't."

The night had fallen around them. It was quiet, except for some crows screaming in trees far away. The suspicious aura had stopped moving. It was not further approaching the hut. Hakudoshi frowned. Had he been mistaken? He studied Kagura out of the corner of his eye. No. Kagura was plotting something, she always was. And she seemed particularly guilty on this day.

He rotated the Naginata in his left hand. "Kohaku, watch Kagura for me. Shes got enough air for today."

He jumped onto the balustrade, then down and vanished in the darkness.

Kagura scoffed. "That little son of a bitch."

"What are you going to do, Kagura?" Kohaku asked. "Who followed you here?"

"Are you planning to spy on me?" Kagura smiled.

"No," Kohaku rested his chin on the left knee. "I want to destroy Naraku. He made me kill my father."

"Huh," Kagura said. She hadn't had a father and she didn't know what it was like to lose one. Naraku didn't exactly make a loveworthy father figure. The feeling of love towards a parent was foreign to her. She wasn't sure if she understood the concept of love at all. Kohaku studied her. "Did you seek aid?"

"No, I made preparations," Kagura remarked. 

\-------

Hakudoshi hid in a tree beneath the hut. Whoever Kaguras pursuer was, he would notice him if he came too close. Hakudoshi had a hunch anyway. His aura seemed similar to Inuyasha's, but it was also profoundly different. That only left his brother Sesshomaru, who was, opposed to Inuyasha a full-fledged demon. Was this Sesshomaru an ally of Kaguras? Or had she just given him a hint?

Why had Sesshomaru paused though? Why didn't he attack the hut? Hakudoshi smiled. What have you concocted this time, Kagura?

\----

Sesshomaru stood at the foot of the mountain and looked up at the hut from the distance. That must be the hideout, Kagura had spoken of. He felt an aura nearby and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Hakudoshi probably knew of his presence. And Naraku's aura was nowhere to be felt. It didn't make sense, spying on Hakudoshi when he knew very well of his presence.

Kagura should have known. Why had she lured him here? There might have been the faintest chance of finding something out, but it was small. She had wanted him here for some reason. 

He cast another look at the sinister mountain ridge, then turned to walk away. It had been a waste of time to come here. But maybe Kagura's information could be of use to him. After all, she hadn't just mentioned Hakudoshis hideout, but also the identity and location of Naraku's heart. And he was sure, that he kept it close to Hakudoshi and Kanna. After Goryomarus temple had been demolished, Naraku would make sure to protect the baby better. 

\---

The room the man was sitting in was tinted in black, darker than everything you couldn't see, with eyes closed. Only a faint orange-red beam lightened up his features and made Hakudoshis white hair glow.

"So Kagura roped Inuyasha's brother in for her schemes." Naraku smiled. "She is hard-headed, you have to give it to her."

"I don't understand why you let her live," Hakudoshi remarked. "Don't tell me you haven't realized that she is more of a traitor than of any use."

"Look Hakudoshi," Naraku stretched out his hand and opened it. On his palm lay a pink pulsing mass of flesh. "This is Kagura's heart. I could squash it into a lifeless clump any time and end her pathetic life."

"So why don't you?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Because she will take one last order from me."

Now Hakudoshi's lips curled into a smile once more. "I understand. And then you'll kill her?"

Naraku nodded. "She won't be of any good use after that."

"You know," Hakudoshi said. "I overheard something that might be of interest to you."

Naraku listened closely to what Hakudoshi had to say. Then he gave Kagura her last task. To guard Goryomaru with her life. She would try to betray him for sure. And if she did that, he would kill her.

\--

Kagura leaned against the cold stone wall and watched Goryomaru. Why had Naraku put her here? This guy wasn't even trying to escape. He didn't answer any of her questions, just stared at the walls in front of him. And he didn't look dangerous either.

"Kagura." Hakudoshi had walked down the steps behind her. Kagura wasn't surprised. She hadn't expected to be alone down here for long.

"What do you want? Who is that guy?"

"Free Moryomaru, if you want to know."

Kagura stared at Hakudoshi. "What are you saying?"

Hakudoshi smiled. "Kagura, how much do you even want your freedom?"

She stared at him. What use could Hakudoshi make of a freed Goryomaru?

"You can't take your time with the decision," Hakudoshi said. He went up the stairs again and Kagura looked at him clenching her teeth. That brat also wanted to go behind Narakus back it seemed. And he wanted to use her as a tool.

"How is it?" Goryomaru asked. "What will you do?"

Kagura watched him. He didn't flinch. Hakudoshi had called him Moryomaru. Everything about this guy was similar to the one Hakudoshi had killed in that temple. But if he had died then, there ought to be a new soul in his body. Just, whose soul was that?

"Huh, what shall I do?"

Moryomaru directed his gaze towards the Arhat statues standing guard in front of his cage. Kagura pulled the fan out of her sleeve. Hakudoshi was probably right. If she watched Moryomaru as Naraku had asked, he would kill her anyway. She had a plan for this scenario, but the chances were low. It couldn't hurt to open up a few more paths.

After Moryomaru was freed, he ordered Kagura to hand out the Goryo-weapons among some bandits to get Inuyasha's attention.

"We need the jewel shard Kagome is carrying. And if we get lucky, we can get rid of her as well." Hakudoshi had said.

Kagura gazed down at the village. Why did Hakudoshi need the shards? He probably wanted to use them on Moryomaru, but why? Whose soul was within him? There was the possibility of it being Narakus infant, but Kagura couldn't be sure. She almost laughed at the thought. At this point, she couldn't afford to be sure of anything anyway. Taking a risk was unavoidable if she wanted to get out of this alive.

But she wouldn't do it at the expense of the villagers down there. Not anymore. Those humans would peacefully sleep, unknowing of the sinister fate they had avoided. Kagura looked around. Sesshomaru couldn't be too far from the place she had met him last. He was in tow with that child after all. Kagura closed her eyes. She could feel his aura, faint but strong and visible throughout all the others like the north star.

Kagura followed it for a while. She was still undecided. If she sought out Sesshomaru now, there was likely no turning back. Only luck could help her then. But did she have a choice? Only to wait, until someone else got rid of Naraku for her, that was foolish and weak.

No, it's enough, she thought, "Ill take whatever small life I have left into my own hands."

Sesshomaru halted in his step, as he felt her approaching. Kagura landed, a storm raging around her. "Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got ourselves a cat today, writing fanfiction was never so cozy. His name is Urmel, hes so cute....(had to mention my new cat, mention your cats to me aswell if you want <33)


End file.
